Mirror History
by Patient Harmony
Summary: Everyone knows the history of the 1Ps. Now it's time to hear from the 2Ps. Ties in with 'Game of Mirrors'.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's how it works. This is a story regarding the history of the 2Ps in Game of Mirrors. Things that were mentioned will be elaborated here, and anything else I could think of is also included here. It will follow no set order, except probably alphabetically of what I had already written. But I'm open to suggestions regarding which character's history you want to know about, or an event mentioned in Game of Mirrors.**

**And it's an alternate history, so I don't want to know **_**anything**_** about historical inaccuracies. They will mostly focus on the characters, and explanations regarding the 2P world might also be mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Big Brother Prussia**

Prussia frowned when he looked towards all of his brothers. Ever since Holy Roman Empire died, the others grew rowdy, trying to be the ones in charge. He himself wasn't a very… proactive Nation, and doubted that any of the others would even listen to him anyway.

As he was walking through a forest, in the hopes of clearing his head, he stumbled upon a young boy. He had blonde hair and violet eyes, but they appeared dead.

That is, until the boy saw him. Then those eyes grew cold, like ice, and the boy snarled. He withdrew his sword and pointed it at Prussia.

"Who are you?" the boy snarled.

Prussia arched a brow.

"My name is Prussia," he said.

He didn't reach for his sword, since his name alone would usually discourage humans from trying to fight him. However, the boy just gave him a look that demanded more answers.

"I'm a Nation," Prussia clarified.

"So then, you're like me," the boy said.

Prussia cocked his head, regarding the boy. Those violet eyes. They looked familiar…

"Tell me, what is your name," Prussia said.

"I am Germany."

Prussia's eyes widened. The name sounded a lot like his opa's name, Germania.

Could it be…?

"Is your human name Beilschmidt?" Prussia asked.

"Ja," the boy said, sounding confused and lowering his sword. "I am Lutz Beilschmidt."

"I am Gilen Beilschmidt. It would seem that you're a descendent of Germania, just like I am."

"Does that make us brothers?"

"…Ja, I suppose it does."

…

Prussia had taken Germany to his other brothers, and he groaned when he realised that the others were halfway through breaking his house down. He sighed, before he saw Germany walking forward.

"ENOUGH!" the boy shouted, and everyone froze. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT, DO IT OUTSIDE! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONE TO REBUILD THIS. ARE WE CLEAR?"

Prussia rubbed his ear. He was standing next to the boy, and Germany had a surprisingly loud voice.

"Prussia," Hesse said, "who is that?"

"He's a Beilschmidt, like us," Prussia said. "His name is Germany."

The others simply stared at Prussia for a moment, before looking at Germany. The boy had a bored look on his face, but his eyes were as cold as ice, and there was no mistaking his relation to their deceased ancestor.

And all of them recognised that look. It was a look that preceded punishment.

…

Somehow, Germany's upbringing had fallen to him. Prussia was the only one that didn't receive a glare whenever he gained the other's attention.

He had learned that Germany was lazy and pretty much apathic, but he had a sadistic streak that rivalled their own, combined.

It was impressive, actually.

It was during a thunderstorm where he saw another side of Germany.

He had been sleeping, but was awoken when he felt his shoulders being shaken.

"Can I sleep with you?" Germany asked.

It took Prussia a moment to understand what he was asking, at least until a fork of lightning cracked through the sky, illuminating the boy's startled face.

"Sure," Prussia said, as he allowed the boy to climb in his bed. "Gute nacht."

"Gute nacht," Germany said, "bruder."

**And this is how Gilen met Lutz. **

**I'm also not going to add the human names to the same extent as I do in Game of Mirrors, since there's no need to distinguish them from their 1Ps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to madders10 and EverythingMath for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**China and his Many Kids**

China was strolling through the bamboo groves near his home. The other Nations, particularly the ones towards the West, have been giving problems. They fought each other and with each other. The thing is, there were simply too many of them, and not enough Eastern Nations. He would need more allies.

He froze when he saw a figure in the distance. Thinking it was an intruder, he took out his sword, prepared to fight off anyone that dared intrude upon his domain.

But when he got close enough to the person that was intruding, he froze.

It was just a little boy. He wouldn't be able to hurt him, even if he tried. However…

When the boy looked at him, he saw red eyes, and with the boy's black hair…

He almost looked like he could be related to him.

"Are you a Nation?" China asked.

The boy frowned, but nodded.

"I am Japan," the boy said. "I am the land of the rising sun."

Rising sun. East. This boy was an Eastern Nation, like himself.

China smirked at the thought.

"Well then, Japan," China said. "I am China. The land of dragons. Do you know what the sun and the dragon have in common?"

The boy shook his head, and China smirked again.

"They will burn down their enemies, and a new era will dawn."

This time, it was the boy's turn to smirk.

"I think I will like you," Japan said.

…

China spent years educating Japan in the art of warfare. It involved everything from combat training, to strategy, to torture.

Japan especially enjoyed torture.

China was always surprised when he discovered new and creative torture methods that even China considered to be cruel.

…

The next child China found was a girl that was older than Japan, but much gentler. When China took her in, he had tried to teach Vietnam the art of warfare, but she only excelled in the strategy portion.

And she always begged for help whenever Japan would practice on her, but China would ignore her pleas. If she wanted to escape, then she could fight and escape herself.

…

The next time China found a child, he didn't only find one. He found two. Twins.

He smirked at that. He could teach them the beauty of double attacks.

South Korea was eager to learn, and was quite sadistic, but North Korea tended to feel guilty after torture. Of course, he would participate in the torture with equal gusto, but there would be a slight twinge of regret afterwards.

China would have to fix that.

…

The next time China found a child, he refused to go along with them. He couldn't be considered as an East Asian, but he was Asian nonetheless.

The boy was named India, and no matter how many times China took him, he would always try to get away.

And no matter how many times China would punish him, he would always try to slip away again.

Eventually, China gave up, but he allowed North Korea to befriend the other Nation in the hopes that he would eventually decide to stay with them.

That never happened.

…

The next child went by the name of Thailand. He also didn't like to participate in torture.

Once, China oversaw as Japan and the two Koreas forced Thailand to put on shoes that they had customised themselves. The nails were designed to dig into the wearer's feet, and once they were on the two Koreas forced him down while Japan brought heat closer to the Thai's feet.

Later, China saw Vietnam comfort the distressed Thai, and he also noticed that the boy refused to wear shoes after that.

…

When the Western Nations decided to go exploring, China found another boy. He was called Macau.

Unfortunately, Tibet came along to take Macau, and China didn't _dare_ try to reclaim the boy. Tibet may have been neutral, but he could be really cruel when he wanted to be.

…

China later got Hong Kong and Taiwan. Hong Kong was another _joy_ to have around, while Taiwan was reluctant to join, preferring to be around Thailand and Vietnam.

China needed to do something about the three that didn't want to follow his lead.

…

It was in the nineteenth century when Japan started to build an empire. China proudly stood back and watched, seeing how the first Nation he discovered had humans and even other Nations under control. China willingly allowed himself to become part of Japan's empire, and so did the two Koreas and Hong Kong.

But there were three Nations that wanted no part of it. China frowned, becoming even stricter with those three.

…

Decades passed before they heard of another empire growing in Southern Asia. Thailand had slipped away, joining the Southern Empire, and China was angered when he discovered that the leader was India.

Japan then took Vietnam and Taiwan under control, making sure that they didn't escape as well.

…

China frowned when he heard the result of the Japanese-Indian War. India had won, and had gained two more Nations for his empire.

Taiwan and Vietnam.

And he saw Japan seethe, and knew that it was a matter of time before he retaliated.

…

A Cold War broke out, and Japan had joined two Western Nations to form the Northern Powers.

China was a little upset, but then again, he had raised warriors. And warriors did anything they could in order to win.

And China will stand by as he allowed his most promising warrior to take control of more and more territories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to madders10 for reviewing.**

**Okay, this one is a little longer than the previous two. This is how Alida and Omar met.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Egyptian-South African Relations**

Omar was tired. He had been walking for _weeks_, but that was fine. He needed to get away. He couldn't allow himself to be anywhere near _them_.

He brought his hand up to his throat, and he winced at the pain. He didn't know how long it would take for these wounds to heal. Or even if they _would_ heal.

He moved south, away from the ones that would always hurt him. He was around twelve in appearance. A child.

But it never mattered to people like them, now did it?

The Italy brothers, while physically younger than himself, would torture him whenever they could. And they would often be accompanied by their caretaker, France. And the last few hundred years, Turkey and Greece would also team up to hurt him. And he didn't know why.

He had passed many places, but he didn't run into any other Nation. Perhaps they didn't care? Or perhaps there were none, this far south?

After weeks of travel by foot, barely stopping to eat, he finally collapsed.

…

"Hey, wake up."

He opened his eyes warily, and to his surprise, he saw a smiling face, the dark eyes shining brighter than any precious gem. They stood in stark contrast to the almost white skin surrounding them, and the face itself seemed out of place amongst the curtain of dark hair.

The girl looked to be three or four, and he had to admire her innocence. It was something he hadn't experienced in a long time.

He sensed that this girl was no human, and it served to make him restless. He didn't want to be hurt by another Nation.

She giggled, and he never heard something like that before. At least, not filled with such warmth.

"You've been sleeping for a while," she said. "When I felt someone here, I had to check. Didn't think someone would come to take a nap. I'm the Cape of Good Hope. What's your name?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but instantly regretted it. Not only did no sound escape his lips, but it hurt. Her smile dropped when he clutched his throat.

"Those look like the marks I'd sometimes get when Portugal is mad at me," she said. "Come on. I'll take you to my home. It's not far. Come on!"

He wasn't sure what she had in mind, but oddly enough, he trusted her. It must be the warmth she radiated.

…

When they reached her home, he was surprised that it was a simple log cabin. He also noticed that there were humans at least ten minutes' walk away from their location. Why would she live so far away from her people?

She wet a rag, and for the first time in weeks, the wounds were tended to. He didn't even notice that they had become infected.

"Portugal left a map," she said. "Come on. You can show me who you are."

He was surprised by how bright she was. Obviously, she wasn't too young of a Nation, but if that was the case, why was her appearance so young?

He pointed to his name on the map, and she scrutinised it for a moment.

"Egypt?" she asked. "You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

When he looked at her blankly, she showed him another map. This one was of their continent, still only a rough drawing. He was surprised when she pointed to the southernmost part.

Her own land.

He wanted to be as far as possible from them. Wish granted.

…

His infection had gotten worse, and he broke out in a fever. The girl kept speaking, and he found it rather soothing.

He learned from her that her caretaker, Portugal, would leave her and his other colonies at their own lands, and rarely brought them back with him. But he would visit sometimes. And he would hurt her, just because she wasn't growing up as fast as the other colonies. In fact, she barely aged a day in over a century and a half.

But she was still sweet, and he couldn't imagine anyone hurting someone like her. And she spoke in a way that young children tended to do. Oblivious that the abuse she was receiving wasn't natural. It wasn't healthy. His own mother, when she was still alive, had never hurt him. Had never screamed at him. But he couldn't say it.

When he learned that Portugal was also a European Nation, he felt a hint of disgust. In his personal opinion, the Nations from Europe were cruel to anyone that didn't live on their precious continent.

…

"Who hurt you?" Cape asked.

Egypt looked at her in curiosity as he pointed out Turkey and Greece on the map.

"I don't like them," she concluded. "Why is it that everyone from up there liked hurting us? Do they like rain?"

That last question caught him off guard, and it took a moment for him to shake his head.

"Good. I think a storm's in order."

He looked at her blankly, and she giggled.

"Whenever Portugal leaves after he hurts me, I make sure a storm follows him. See?"

She pointed outside, and he was surprised to see the sky growing dark. Almost like she was responsible for it. And he realised she was. He could sense the magic, and he looked towards the girl with newfound respect.

"I think I can make them have trouble with the rain," she continued. "Is there anyone else that hurts you?"

He pointed to Italy and France, and she frowned.

"Does _everyone_ there like hurting us?"

He shrugged, and she huffed. He had to admit, it was rather cute.

"It's going to take a while to make a storm that big. But you know what's fun? Since Portugal doesn't know I can do it, he has no proof that I'm punishing him for hurting me. And that means he doesn't want to punish me! It's funny, knowing you can punish someone and they have no idea it's you."

So, she _did_ know. But the strange thing is, she kept the smile on her face, in spite of being hurt, because she gets her secret revenge. She knew she had the power to fight, but the other didn't know about it, and she smiled because she had an advantage.

He couldn't wait to see her when she was fully grown.

…

It was nearly two hundred years when he saw her again. There was a huge meeting, and Nations with colonies had to bring them.

He was somewhat pleased to hear that she was now a Dutch colony. Netherlands wasn't known for his abuse. He was known as someone that didn't care.

She had grown cold, he noticed, and her face remained a blank. She had also grown older, resembling a teenager, and he was older as well.

But they still managed to recognise each other, and when she saw him, her eyes lit up, becoming those familiar jewels once again.

He had learned that her human name was Alida, and he had somehow given her the message that his name was Omar. She also had a change of name, becoming South Africa.

He also had a suspicion that she was the one responsible for the superstorm that hit Europe about two years after they met. And it made him grateful, especially if one were to take into account that Turkey and Greece had been hit by lightning on several occasions during that storm.

…

It was a few years later, when the African Nations had come together for a meeting. He had learned of South Africa's bet with Italy, and knew that he would need to help her anyway he could. She had already formed a union with her neighbours, but she needed more to cooperate with her.

That was when the suggestion to have one Nation act as a representative of the continent to the rest of the world was made, and he immediately nominated South Africa, in his own way. She was surprised, and he could see a hint of doubt in her dark eyes, but he smiled encouragingly. The other Africans that knew her agreed that she was strong enough to handle everything, and it was Mozambique that pointed out that South Africa had been one of the two strongest colonies of Portugal, not as a country, but as a person. Angola agreed with her, mentioning that she and the other, Brazil, had been the ones that the others looked up to.

And it was through that that she was elected as the representative.

And a few years later, when she started expanding her empire, they didn't object because she treated them a lot better than the Europeans had ever treated them. And when the Cold War started, they all looked to her for guidance and protection, especially considering the war had been started by defending one of them. And they would follow her, wherever she led.

And Egypt would make sure that no one would interfere. He was touched by a young girl's kindness, especially considering the fact that she was unfamiliar with it. And he was impressed by the strength of one woman, in both mind and will.

She had taken revenge on his behalf. And no one had any idea how much he owed her for it. Not even she herself.

**It was also mentioned in Game of Mirrors that Omar was the first to name Alida as the representative for the African Nations. So meeting, how she had changed after the first meeting, and how she became the representative of the African Nations.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to madders10 and Big Eater Queen for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**England and America**

When Oliver found out about the new land, he knew that the hunt was on. Whoever managed to find the new Nation first would get to claim the Nation's territory.

Finally, someone he could instruct in the art of torture. Someone that he could call a 'little brother'.

Of course, when he found the new land, he considered denying the fact that he ever found him.

…

Of course, Allen would decide to be rowdy on the _one day_ Oliver decided to sleep. Really, what was he doing? It sounded like he was deliberately banging on every wall in the house Oliver had built, with the help of his brothers.

And the yelling. Let's not even get started on the yelling.

Oliver buried his face deeper into the pillows, hoping that he would finally be able to block out the sound and go to sleep.

…

When France came to visit with his new colony, he actually asked the Frenchman if he wanted to trade. Or perhaps if he wanted to take America as well.

France watched as the American and Canadian wrestled, before he turned to England.

"You're on your own," Francois said.

…

Oliver had allowed Spain to take America, but that only lasted about a week before Spain gave the American back.

"My method of discipline won't work on that crazy chico," Spain had told him.

"What?" England asked. "But, why not?"

"Because, Inglaterra, he _likes _pain, and it would seem that he acts up in hopes of being in pain. He's too strong for me to beat him to unconsciousness. Also, I think he might like that other colony of mine, Mexico."

"You mean, like a crush?"

"Something like that. She enjoys inflicting pain, and he enjoys experiencing pain."

…

England was surprised by how fast America had grown, and had started cheering inwardly. It would only be a matter of time before America would want to be his own, independent Nation.

So when that day came, England was more than happy to give the American his independence, and he left the New World, returning to the sadists of Europe, where he knew their methods of torture.

He would even welcome a war against France, Portugal and Spain, if it meant that he wouldn't have to deal with America again.

**Basically, while Alfred was being fought over, no one wanted Allen once they realised what he was like. Marco, Alejandro and Francois were used to beating their colonies into submission, so when they learned that Allen was a masochist, they didn't bother because they were used to their own methods and didn't want to try a new one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to luvz-blonde-guyz, madders10 and Big Eater Queen for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**France and the Italy Brothers**

France, along with Spain and Portugal, had been taken in by Rome a few centuries ago. Of course, they were a little wary of the Empire's two grandsons, since the two younger Nations seemed to be even crueller than the three elder Nations.

And when Rome died, it was with horror that France realised that the Empire had left _him_ in charge of the two little devils.

…

"Mon dieu," France groaned. "Can't I leave you alone for ten minutes?"

France had gone out for a little while, and when he returned, his _entire_ mansion had been wrecked. And yes, it was only for ten minutes.

"Shows you what happens if you leave us alone with nothing to do," Veneziano said.

"I left you with lunch!"

"Your food is disgusting," Romano said. "We want something _nice_!"

France knew that he was a failure as a cook, but it was a slap in the face nonetheless.

…

"_Please_, take them from me," France begged.

"No can do," Wales said. "I already have four younger brothers to take care of. I have no interest in North or South Italy."

"Could you at _least_ teach me how to cook?"

"I thought we've already established that that's a lost cause."

"Well then, give me something to take to those demons."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I highly doubt eating human flesh would harm them. They're demons, after all."

And when he found out that the Italy brothers _liked _the taste of human blood, he started going on a killing spree to supply them with the blood necessary, giving them full access to his kitchen.

…

The next time he saw Spain, the other commented on the fact that he had taken up drinking. France explained that if you spend any amount of time with the two Italians, you would also want to go for the bottle.

The Spaniard called his bluff, and France allowed Spain to take the two for a week to see how he fared.

France hadn't felt so relaxed in _years_, but his happy mood disappeared when Spain arrived two days later, giving the two back to the Frenchman. Apparently, the two of them were quite skilled when it came to massacring an entire village. In less than an hour.

"Take them back," Spain snarled.

"Would you like some wine?" France asked.

Spain said nothing as he stormed inside, going straight for the Frenchman's growing wine-cellar.

…

As soon as France started to gain colonies, he would beat them senseless, and abused them in other ways. _Anything_ to prevent any of them becoming like the Italy brothers.

Although, he had to admit, when part of the ceiling fell on Romano's head during the superstorm, he started liking the blonde a lot better.

…

When the two came to demand their independence, France gave it to them willingly. He was glad when he discovered that they were _finally_ old enough to be left on their own.

The two merely stared at him, before shrugging, departing.

For years, they would gloat that they didn't have to fight for their independence, but France would always mentally disagree.

They had won the war a long time ago.

**Flavio's attitude toned down after being hit on the head by part of the ceiling collapsing. But when he was younger, he was also an evil little devil.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to cherryfeather101 and madders10 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Greece's Hatred of Cats**

Young Greece enjoyed spending time with his mother. Mama Greece, also commonly known as Grecia, was kind to him, and him alone. Towards all others, she was a fierce warrior who showed no mercy, and she taught him all that he knew.

She had a multitude of servants, such as Persia and Babylon. She had earned the respect of Rome, and Greece had fun playing with the Empire's younger grandsons.

There was another person that neither he nor his mother liked. Khemet, along with her son, Egypt. Mama Egypt would oppose Grecia whenever the chance arose, usually with a large army.

But once, the two had snuck into the land of Egypt, and would have gotten away with their assassination attempt, had it not been for one thing.

Cats. The Egyptians had an army of them, and they acted as guards.

That was the first time he grew to dislike cats.

…

Grecia had taken someone else under her care. Greece was wary at first, but grew to like this man soon enough.

A man named Ottoman Empire.

…

Grecia and Khemet were at war with each other. A full-blown, all-out war.

Greece was confined to his mother's palace, for fear of being targeted by Egyptian soldiers. They figured that Khemet would try to get to Grecia through Greece, since Grecia wanted to do something similar.

Ottoman Empire stayed behind, watching over Greece. Greece was thankful that there was someone looking after him, for he would hear the sounds of clashing swords nearly constantly.

A cat had managed to find its way in the palace, and Greece figured that the Egyptian Army was too close for comfort. Later that same day, they learned that Khemet had killed Grecia in battle.

…

A week later, when he found another cat, all he could feel was rage. Cats were the symbol of the woman that had killed his mother.

Ottoman had come running when he heard the sound of cries, and found Greece in the middle of a small carnage site, with blood and cat fur everywhere.

…

When news came that Khemet had been killed, Greece sulked, wishing that he had been there to witness it. But he had gotten another reason to like Rome.

At least, until Scandinavia killed him.

But that left only Egypt. Getting revenge on cats only got him so far. He wanted _more_.

…

Greece looked at the struggling boy with glee. Ottoman Empire, whom Greece had started calling Turkey for convenience's sake, pinned Egypt down, restricting all movements.

Greece giggled at the sounds of panic and despair coming from Egypt's mouth. It sounded just like the mewling of cats.

Greece lifted the knife he held, and Egypt paled when he saw that.

"Do you know what _this_ is?" Greece asked. "It's Bloody Fire. It does cool things when it's been heated, but I let it cool to make it extra cruel."

"Please stop!" Egypt shouted. "Whatever it is, don't do it!"

"I've wanted to do this for _hundreds _of years," Greece said, face going blank. "I'm not backing down."

Greece knelt down to Egypt's level, and the other boy started to panic when Greece started making a cut at his throat, letting out squeaks of protest.

"What is it with you and cats?" Greece suddenly asked. "You know, you're just another cat that's never going to meow again."

**In case it's not clear, the last scene is where Greece and Turkey destroy Omar's vocal chords.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Zephyr-Tolstoi and madders10 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Holy Roman Empire**

The boy with red hair sighed, watching the Nations under his control fight, as usual.

For some reason, Austria and Spain couldn't stand each other, but Hungary and Romania had no problem with each other. In fact, Holy Roman Empire had a feeling that those two were _too_ close. Switzerland stayed out of everyone's business, and Czechoslovakia… he didn't know about her. She was the most violent Nation there (and considering Spain was there, that's saying something), and when _she _became involved, things got serious.

Yet somehow, Holy Roman Empire managed to control them. Maybe because of the Germania-scowl.

…

Other than the Nations he had under his control, he also managed to become the head of the Germanic family, which he _still_ couldn't understand. Maybe because he was the only one that wasn't a lazy pushover.

Well, saying that the Germanics were pushovers was a bit of an exaggeration. They were just a little passive.

Except when it came time for war. When the Germanic Nations united, they were a force to be reckoned with.

And if you added the Nations under the Holy Roman Empire into the mix, then you were faced with an unstoppable force.

…

Well, almost unstoppable. In an attempt to increase his territory, he had gone to Italy.

…It didn't go very well.

First off, there were two Italies. Second, they were the descendants of the Roman Empire, who brought fear to even his Grandpa Germania. Third, even Spain was afraid of the Italy brothers, and refused to take part in the attempt to conquest.

Holy Roman Empire glared at the Northern Italy, who smirked. Holy Roman Empire tried to gauge the other, and finally he allowed a smirk to cross his own face.

"I see," Holy Roman Empire said. "Our ancestors were rivals. And I can see that you would become a strong empire as well." Holy Roman Empire crossed the battlefield, holding his hand out to the confused Italian. "Promise me that you'll strive to become a strong empire. We're both young, but ambitious."

The Italian smirked, taking the other's hand.

"And what better drive than to have a rival?" Italy asked. "I'm still under France's 'control', but thanks to him, I'm ensuring that no one would _dare_ try to invade."

"Spain is afraid of you. Any reason?"

"France tried to give us to him for a while. He cracked."

"I'm impressed. Then we'll face each other on the battlefield again someday?"

"Si."

…

That never came to pass.

Holy Roman Empire had decided to expand his territory, but he had turned East, instead of West. Towards Russia.

He didn't know that the Russian was so powerful, especially during winter. And he also had a love for seeing blood-stained snow. And unfortunately, Holy Rome came unprepared, and suffered for it.

As Holy Rome lay dying, he hoped that the Nations under his control would be able to work something out. He also hoped that _someone_ would be able to become Italy's new rival.

**As you can probably guess, I'm not a supporter of the theory of HRE and Germany being the same person. Probably because I watched the dub, and HRE's accent sounds Italian to me.**

**And instead of having a crush on Italy, HRE saw Italy as a potential rival. And yes, General Winter is just as harsh in the 2P World.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to madders10 and Zephyr-Tolstoi for reviewing.**

**Okay, so even though the title of this chapter is 'Big Brother Norway', it actually focuses on Iceland. You'll see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Big Brother Norway**

Iceland adored his big brother, and Norway adored him.

The Icelandic at first was nervous around Denmark, but Norway and Sweden made sure that he wasn't alone with the Dane. At least, until he was old enough to take care of himself.

And when Finland joined the Nordics, Iceland had another Nation to be wary of.

…

When Iceland first met his brother's _other_ friends, he had no idea what to think of them. England had a very similar personality to his brother, but Romania was scary.

It took a while before he started to feel comfortable with the other two, and Norway had to promise that he would protect him.

He was a little disgusted when they started enjoying the taste of humans, and that was probably the first time Iceland decided to keep his distance.

…

It was during the Two Hundred Year War that Iceland noticed that his brother had become colder, more insane. He no longer called Iceland 'Little Brother', and appeared slightly annoyed every time Iceland would call him 'Big Brother'.

It started when Norway and the other Nordics, except for Iceland, started spending more time around the rest of the Europeans. Iceland stayed away, since the others were much older than him.

And when he learned about what they did to their enemies, he was glad he kept his distance, and he hoped those stories didn't apply to his brother.

…

They did.

Iceland realised it when the other Nordics wanted to start a war with the Oceanic Nations. They dragged him along, and at that point he had grown terrified of them. He didn't want anything to do with their plans.

But he was forced to participate. He regretted his actions, but he could not defy them. Not as they tortured New Zealand, Australia's brother and closest friend. He was also forced to come up with his own ideas of torture, and he felt sick to his stomach when he heard the screams.

The rest of the Scandinavians were dragged in as well, and all except for Greenland enjoyed it.

He had found a friend in Greenland, and both of them would wallow in their shame. They were forced to participate in a war that they wanted no part of, all because their big brothers wanted to seize control.

It was around that time that Iceland realised that the big brother he had when he was a child was not the same Nation that was there now.

…

He supposed that it was the universe's way of getting back at him for his cowardice. He believed he heard a few of the Asians call it 'karma'.

He had seen the New Zealander near his home, but he wouldn't do anything against him. He believed he deserved whatever revenge the Oceanic Nation could come up with.

He didn't think the revenge would be so cruel.

After a few weeks of suffering, he finally went to his brother, who was annoyed at first, until they found out that it was due to something that New Zealand had done. They kept quiet about it, though.

As Iceland was forced to expel the spiders, he saw a glimpse of the old Norway. His big brother, who wasn't trying to be a powerful Nation. His Big Brother.

And for the first time in years, Iceland could notice that Norway didn't seem annoyed whenever he called him 'Big Brother'.

It made the spiders worth it.

…

There was another time when Iceland noticed that Norway wasn't so harsh, so… insane.

Norway briefly fell under German control, and when that happened, Norway was a lot nicer to him again. He was the same big brother that tended to Iceland when he was sick.

But it changed again when Germany gave Norway free reign, right after Germany joined the Northern Powers, which _all_ Europeans had to do.

He didn't want the insane Norway to come back. He wanted his big brother.

…

Iceland had discussed it with Greenland, and they both decided on it. They would join the South, as spies.

They most likely couldn't work for the same Southern Power Nation, as it would look too suspicious. Which was why Iceland went to India, while Greenland went to South Africa.

…

Iceland swallowed nervously, standing in front of the door. He knew that this would be dangerous, but it _had_ to be done.

He knocked on the large door, and after a few moments the door opened, revealing someone that Iceland wasn't expecting there. He could almost feel his courage waning.

Bangladesh narrowed his eyes at him, and Iceland could feel the other's hatred.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I wish to speak to India," Iceland said. "Will it help if I told you I'm unarmed?"

"That just makes you foolish," Bangladesh said. After a moment, he sighed, opening the door and allowing the Icelandic to enter.

Iceland was awed by the beauty of the Indian's home, but he wasn't allowed a lot of time to examine the majesty before he was forced to follow Bangladesh.

They stopped in front of a pair of double doors, and Bangladesh opened them. Iceland could see that India was in there, sitting on a bunch of colourful pillows with many pieces of paper on a low table in front of him. As soon as the doors opened, India looked up, before his eyes narrowed when they landed on Iceland.

"He says he wants to speak with you," Bangladesh said.

Iceland nodded, knowing that he was _very_ close to a _lot_ of pain being inflicted on him.

"You may leave then, Mamun," India said. "I doubt he's stupid enough to try anything."

Bangladesh nodded, and Iceland took a few steps into the room, allowing the Bangladeshi to close the doors behind him.

The silence that followed was deafening.

"You said you wanted to speak, so speak," India ordered, and Iceland jumped.

"I… I want to join the Southern Powers," Iceland said.

India arched a brow, leaning back into the pillows.

"And why would you want to do that?" he asked.

"I heard you treat the Nations under your control very well," Iceland said. "And… no one in Europe is going to try to put him under their control. Not ever since he gained independence."

"Who are you speaking of?"

"Norway. He's nicer if he's under someone else's control, and he's like he used to be when I was small. I don't care what you want me to do. I can be your spy, I can be an assassin. Please."

"And why should I allow that?"

"You don't need to pay me. I just want my Big Brother back."

**And **_**that **_**is how Iceland became a spy for the South. Everything for his big brother.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to madders10 for reviewing.**

**This one's a little longer. Actually, I didn't think it would be this long, so you may want to make yourself comfortable. There is also a little bit of torture in this. This is how India became an empire, and how the Southern Powers came to be. Well, India's perspective. South Africa's and Brazil's will come later. Probably.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Empire of Southern Asia**

It was just after the turn of the century when things had started to change.

Until then, Nations in Europe and in Asia had control over Nations in Africa, Oceania and South America. North America had three Nations that were tricky to handle, so they were left alone, and North America was given dominion over Central America.

But in 1905, the Nations under the Northern control started to fight back, the two most prominent being South Africa and Brazil. Brazil was fighting for his independence from Portugal, and South Africa was assisting. Netherlands had been lazy, and so had practically _given_ her independence to her in their war.

India was eagerly watching. He had heard that South Africa had ended her war with England in three days, which was astounding. And Brazil was also a force to be reckoned with, having defeated Mexico in five weeks.

India knew that the two of them would be great powers someday, and to prove it, he did something that surprised the world.

He lent them his support.

…

Of course, Portugal wasn't very happy, and when he had lost the war, he had sought India out in order to torture him.

And when none of the Northern Nations wanted to help him, he turned to the South, who immediately helped him, perhaps out of gratitude, and perhaps out of kindness.

A new movement had begun, where Brazil and South Africa worked to free the other Nations in their continents from the influence of outside Nations.

And India supported them. For too long, he had suffered under the Nations from the East, North and West, but the South had proven that they were kinder, and that they wouldn't hurt him unless he hurt them first.

In secret, he signed an alliance with Brazil and South Africa.

…

The alliance was revealed when India attempted a takeover of Israel. Said Nation had gotten rowdy, and was planning a large-scale war to have the entire world under Israeli influence. Of course, very few knew of it, but when India found out, he intended to stop it.

No one found it strange when India attempted to take over. It was normal. What _wasn't_ normal was when Brazil and South Africa went to help him in his takeover, and afterwards they had no interest in the land they had helped conquered.

None of the Europeans or Asians liked that, and it was around that time that India revealed his intentions of joining the Southern movement.

…

India lost his influence over Israel when he had gotten into a war with Japan. He wanted to stop Japan's growing influence over Asia, and had suffered severe injuries. He had won, and had freed Taiwan and Vietnam from Japan's grip, even if it was at the cost of his own territory.

He groaned when he heard a knock on the door, and moved slowly, grabbing an aruval just in case.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Afghanistan, Pakistan and Bangladesh standing there.

"What is it you want?" India asked.

"We heard you're planning to follow the African and South American's example," Bangladesh said.

"I suppose you can say that," India said, tightening his grip on his weapon.

"And what do you plan to do?" Afghanistan asked.

"Keep Nations safe from unnecessary harm from Nations that believe torturing others is fun."

"We see," Pakistan said. "And why do you care?"

"I have suffered enough when China tried to get me under his control. I do not want any others to go through that unnecessary pain any longer. I can't stand by anymore."

"So that's it then," Bangladesh said. "We came to join you."

India was completely taken aback, losing his grip on his weapon.

"What?" he asked, astonished.

"We're tired of unnecessary pain being inflicted as well," Pakistan explained, "especially to younger Nations. Have you heard how many of them had faded in the past due to being tortured?"

India knew very well how many had faded away.

"And besides," Afghanistan said, "if you're going to attempt a suicide mission, it's better to have an empire to back you up."

India blinked in surprise. An empire?

…

Three weeks had passed, and India had recovered from his wounds from his war with Japan.

Pakistan was making food for them, while Bangladesh and Afghanistan were sparring outside. India had chosen to do yoga.

He jumped when there was a knock on the front door again. He turned to face the general direction, before he sighed, leaving the Asana to answer the door.

He blinked in surprise when he saw Taiwan standing there.

"Can I help you?" India asked.

"Yeah…" she said. "I wanted to thank you for freeing me from Japan. I'm really grateful."

"It's no problem," India shrugged. "Is that all?"

"No. I heard you were building an empire. I want to join."

India blinked in surprise. He didn't think Taiwan wanted _that_, especially after having just been freed from another Nation's control.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I heard about what happened last year," Taiwan said. "You nursed Thailand back to health and demanded nothing in return. We need more Nations like you. Which is why I'm going to join your empire."

India sighed, before nodding his head. In less than a month, he had managed to get four Nations to join his 'empire'. And the funny thing was, he didn't even intend to have an empire in the first place.

…

The next time India had to open the door, he found Thailand and Vietnam standing there. He had a feeling he knew what they wanted, but had to make sure first.

"Can I help you?" India asked.

"We want to join your empire," Thailand said.

India sighed, fixing a level stare at the two.

"Why?" he asked.

"I need to repay you for what you did for me, after the two Koreas…" Thailand started, before trailing off.

India sighed. Thailand didn't need to say anything else.

"And you helped free me from Japan," Vietnam said. "Also, I don't think he's going to take it lying down. I think I'll be safer if I'm part of an empire."

India nodded his head in understanding, opening the door to allow the other two Nations inside.

…

A month later, there was another knock on India's front door, and he went to answer, almost expecting _another_ Nation that wanted to be part of his growing 'empire'.

It _was_ another Nation, but he certainly was not friendly.

India cried out in shock as he narrowly dodged the blade that swung at his neck. But in the momentum, the other took the opportunity to trip him, and then proceeded to pin him to the ground, the sword pressed against his throat.

India looked up at Japan, putting a glare on his face.

"What are you doing here?" India snapped.

"I heard interesting rumours," Japan said, a smirk on his face, but his eyes cold. "Apparently, you started building an empire."

"What about it?"

"You are incapable of being a leader," Japan said. "Anyone that's ever been under your control has broken away after a few weeks, or you lost control at the first instance of you being attacked. It would be better to abandon the notion of you being able to build an empire, and especially in regards to that little 'Southern movement'."

India tried to push the other off, but Japan stayed firm.

"I am not allowing you to continue with inflicting unnecessary pain," India spat.

"It would seem your mind had been poisoned by Tibet when you went to _him_ instead of China," Japan said. "I would need to re-educate you."

India's eyes widened, and he started to struggle, but that wasn't necessary.

Apparently, Pakistan and Afghanistan had heard them, and Pakistan had moved to push Japan off of India while Afghanistan helped him to his feet.

"Leave," Pakistan snarled.

Japan glared at the Pakistani, before he shot India another look.

"This is far from over," Japan said, before he turned to leave.

After that, India was not allowed to open the door himself anymore.

…

When South Africa and Brazil heard of the threat Japan had made to India, they had gone to their Asian friend in order to show him _exactly_ how he could make his empire official, and draw power from it.

With Japan building his own empire, it would be necessary.

…

Two months after the incident with Japan, India was reading when he heard another knock on his front door. He tensed, fearing that it was Japan again, and listened as Taiwan opened the door.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door to his study, before Taiwan opened the door.

India was slightly relieved when he saw that it was Malaysia and Singapore.

"Let me guess," India said, "you want to join the empire as well?"

…

A year had passed before the next time he gained new allies.

He had heard of Japan making a move to claim Nepal, and had immediately moved to make sure that he gained the land first.

At first Nepal was worried, keeping an eye on India, in fear of being tortured by the Indian. But when nothing happened, he relaxed slightly and gladly joined the empire.

…

Indonesia was a little tricky to get, but he had to be rescued.

Belgium and Prussia had taken him under their control, and they were trying to break him, to make sure that he wouldn't _dare_ try to escape from them, and that he wouldn't think of running to another Nation.

The entire Empire of Southern Asia helped to get Indonesia away from the control of the two Europeans, and when they realised that there was no way they would be able to win, they backed off.

Cambodia was there to take care of Indonesia, and afterwards, both Nations joined the empire.

…

India heard rumours of the last remaining Southern Asian Nations following the Southern movement and breaking away from their Northern masters, much to the North's chagrin.

India was pleased, but someone else wasn't.

…

India was outside in the early morning, taking the time to meditate. When he heard the sound of a footstep, though, his eyes snapped open, but before he could stand, he was once again pushed to the ground.

He tried to get up, but a foot had planted itself on his upper back, making movement extremely difficult.

"I told you that we weren't finished," Japan's cold voice said, and India growled. "And you didn't heed my warning."

"Are you upset that I'm doing so well?" India sneered.

India was then kicked so that he was on his back, and Japan moved to sit on his chest, pinning him once again. The Japanese took two kunai knives, before plunging them into India's wrists, pinning the man and earning a scream of pain.

India couldn't help but notice that the blades had been heated, and he realised that it was Bloody Fire, which meant that the metal's poison would course through his system very soon.

"I _could_ just leave you like that," Japan said. "But it won't be as much _fun_ for me."

India noticed that Japan was wearing gloves, and he shuddered to think about what it would mean. His eyes widened when Japan removed a fruit.

It was known as the 'Deadly Shell'. The shell was hard, and incredibly spiky. And if that wasn't the worst part, the shell also contained a toxin that burned when touched. But in spite of that, the flesh of the fruit was very delicious, and completely safe for consumption.

But Japan wasn't about to feed him the fruit.

It was large enough to comfortably fit in one's hand, and with the hand that wasn't holding the fruit, Japan forced his mouth open before stuffing the fruit inside.

India's scream was muffled as the inside of his mouth was simultaneously pricked by the spikes and burned by the toxins. It was impossible to spit it out.

Japan then got off of India, stomping on his stomach for good measure, and India groaned at the extra pain. Japan smirked one last time before leaving.

It was an hour later when Vietnam found him, and she would hiss in pain when she tried removing the fruit. The kunai knives were easier, but earned a scream nonetheless.

For the following week, the Southern Asians helped him recover from the poisoning, especially considering his mouth was in too much pain for the cure to be consumed.

…

Five years later, the Nations were forced to attend a meeting. India was surprised to see the tension in the room.

The Africans, South Americans and Oceanic Nations were weary of the North Americans, Europeans and most of the Asians.

The Southern Asians were at first under scrutiny as well, until Brazil and South Africa moved to sit next to India. It was proof that the leaders of the South Americans and the Africans acknowledged the leader of the Southern Asians as an ally.

And India avoided Japan's gaze, but he could certainly feel the venom. And perhaps it was fortunate that none of his allies left him alone anymore.

…

A month after the meeting, India had decided to seek out the other members of Southern Asia.

Neither East Timor nor Laos wanted to join at first, since they knew that Japan was on a warpath. It took a lot of convincing, but India finally managed to get them on their side.

Sri Lanka and Myanmar were more than eager to join when India went to ask them. They had been waiting just for that.

…

Japan's empire had been causing tensions for India's empire, and when the Cold War broke out they each picked a side.

After seeing what those under Japan's control did to the members of his own empire, India found himself getting more involved with what the South American Empire and African Empire were doing.

But between India and Japan, India was the ultimate winner.

Japan's empire had dissolved while India's was still strong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to madders10 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**How Italy and Germany Met**

It was a boring World Meeting. No one had started trying to kill each other yet, too eager to leave the room. The fact that it was one of the rare hot days made things even more uncomfortable.

Italy was twirling a knife, looking with a bored expression to the rest of the world. He froze when his eyes landed on South Africa, and immediately his gaze went in an opposite direction.

A year prior, he and South Africa had gotten into an argument, and a bet was made. It involved creating an empire.

And South Africa was in the lead. She had already convinced four of her six neighbours to join her, and they had formed some sort of Union. He needed to fix that.

But first, he needed an ally. One that he could control, but who could command respect. That was the most important thing at the moment.

His eyes fell over the different Nations, before coming to a stop on one in particular. The man looked strong, but his eyes were lazy, and it was obvious that he was trying to refrain from falling asleep.

Italy smirked, deciding that it would be a good idea to ask that man to become his ally. Who knew, he might be useful.

…

The first time Germany met Italy, he was not impressed.

This scrawny Nation came and told him about his plans of world conquest, and asked if he wanted to take part in them. When Germany refused, the other whipped out a knife, and actually _threatened_ him with it.

Germany had lost his patience, and had tried to punch the other…

But for all his strength, the other had an equal amount of speed. Germany winced, grabbing his cheek where the smaller Nation had cut him with the knife.

"Think about it," Italy said, walking away.

…

Germany was stalking through the halls, looking for his useless elder brother. With several of the others getting themselves killed lately, he didn't want to lose anyone else. They were his to control, after all.

He heard a familiar voice and stopped. He did _not_ want to deal with Italy again.

"Come on, fratello," another Italian-accented voice said. "Cheer up."

"No. I need to get that empire," Italy said.

Germany frowned, hiding in the shadows.

"Is this about your bet with South Africa? You know, she's the first rival you've had since Holy Rome."

Germany frowned. He recognised the name. His brothers told him that Holy Rome was the one that managed to keep their _entire_ family in check. After he died, they fell into chaos, until _he _was found.

"I kind of promised Holy Rome that I would create an empire, and then we'd be rivals and allies, like Grandpa Rome and Germania."

Germany frowned at that, before walking away.

…

He had asked Prussia about it, and Gilen mentioned that Italy was a worthy rival in Holy Rome's eyes, even while he was under French control.

Germany frowned at that, and Prussia told him that when certain Nations came into contact with each other, they had an instinctual reaction. Either to fight against them or stand by them. And Holy Rome wanted Italy to stand on equal grounds.

…

Germany sighed, knocking on the door. He knew he would regret this.

The door opened, and a blonde version of the Italian stood in front of him. Germany recognised him as Romano, Italy's brother.

"Is your bruder here?" Germany asked.

The Italian blinked, before he turned his attention to the interior of the home.

"FRATELLO!" the Italian called out.

A few moments later a grumbling Italian came into view. He froze, however, when he saw Germany.

"After some thought," Germany said, "I decided to accept your offer. I think we can relive the days of Rome and Germania, right?"

The Italian smirked, extending his hand, which Germany took.

"Nice to have you on board," Italy said.

**Short, and probably a little disappointing. Oh well. I'll get to South Africa and Italy's bet eventually. Chronologically, I think this will take place around the time 1P Italy and Germany met.**


End file.
